


Revelations

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cissie's mom comes clean on who her real dad is, and the girls bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eavatar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eavatar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Bright Little Trio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635145) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



_I need you._

The short little text engendered fear and worry in both girls that received it, because why would Cissie send that with no follow up? Cassie stood up to go down the hall, knowing Cissie had been in the gymnasium last, while Stephanie left the library, trying not to make too much noise in doing so.

Cassie got there first, finding Cissie sitting on the bleachers, head in her hands, and the phone she had been using beside her. Stephanie got there and did a quick check of the place, learning they were alone, except for the five girls using the basketball goal on the other end of the gym. She wound up crouching in front of the other two, while Cassie kept her arm around Cissie's shoulders.

"I don't know what possesses Mom to do things like this, but she decided today was confessional or something," Cissie finally said. She numbly fumbled for her phone, and brought a text onto the screen.

_It wasn't Oliver, or your dad. It was a man who wanted to hurt Ollie as bad as I wanted him to pay attention to me. I'm sorry. But I think he's figured it out. Be careful of Merlyn._

"Hell of a bad choice," Stephanie couldn't help but say, earning glares from Cassie. "Sorry! I have a friend, though, and she's made it clear that there's some really bad mojo around that group of people," she defended her words.

"We need to go check on your mom," Cassie said softly. "She had to have a reason to send it. I can go look around, talk to her?"

Cissie shook her head. "No, I texted Red Tornado… he told me I could, if there was ever a possible threat, since I help with Traya so much." She kept her voice very low. "He said Mom is fine, but drinking a little. I don't know why; it's my birthday this week, and she's usually so into that."

"I think he was seen up in that area recently," Stephanie offered, frowning as she tried to remember from her last trip to Gotham what Tim had mentioned. She was still so stoked that Batman had insisted she continue at school, even after Tim had taken back his proper role. Her friendships here had been so helpful in letting her cope with her mother's lack of dealing with Steph's choices. "Maybe that set her off?"

"Maybe." Cissie sniffled a little, then took a deep breath. "So tired of all the upheaval, and Mom just… AUGH!" She shook her head. "How do I even cope with the idea of having a rogue as a dad?!"

Cassie squeezed her tighter. "Better than a lecherous deity responsible for fathering half a pantheon?" she offered, before they both realized Stephanie had flinched and was standing up, looking like she needed to get away.

"Steph?" Cissie asked, confused.

"I…"

How could she admit what was common knowledge in Gotham, that Spoiler was Cluemaster's brat? She didn't want to lose her friends, so if Cissie's reaction was that strong, maybe she better try and keep the secret.

"Hey," Cassie began, reaching a hand out to the girl she had come to like over the last year. "Got a weird dad tale too?"

"It's not so hard, when you remember that your dad doesn't define you," Stephanie blurted out, letting Cassie catch her hand and drag her to the bleacher. 

Cissie shifted so she could better see her friend, who always seemed so perky and bright despite things she'd admitted had happened to her in the past. "So what's your bad dad issue? You're not actually a bat-brat, are you?"

That made Stephanie burst into laughter, though with a nervous edge. "No, geeze, that guy will never be a dad if the world is lucky. He is so retentive," Steph added, rolling her eyes. She then dropped her voice so she could go ahead and get this over with. "Cluemaster. Yeah, second or third rate rogue, but he worked with Riddler off and on, and that made for some hell at home."

She waited for the reactions, already spinning up a story on why the shcool was not where she needed to be so she didn't waste Batman's time or money by staying here when she lost her friends.

"So… Spoiler… like Clues, but ruining their heists?" Cassie asked, grinning. "That's an awesome way to make your own path!"

Cissie nodded, before reaching over to grab Steph's hand. "You'll have to give me pointers on how to handle it then, if I ever have to do the daddy-daughter speech with him."

Stephanie's smile was brilliant, full of relief as she realized they didn't mind her past. "I can do that. And I'll ask Batgirl what she knows, just to be safe," she told Cissie. "She knows more about that group than even the Bat, I think."

"Whoa," Cassie said. "I thought the Bat knew everything."

"Nah, he just bluffs it real well," Stephanie said, before moving to sit on the other side of Cissie. "You are you," she began. "Doesn't matter who made you with your mom. Heck, I met your mom last break, and I can't see much of her in you… and she raised you! So just… don't let it chew on you." 

Cissie nodded, breathing slowly and deeply until her head felt more clear. "I just need to do a little homework, find out what I should watch out for, and get on with my life, right?"

"And we'll help you with that, Cissie," Cassie promised. "It's what friends do." She then looked at Stephanie. "Goes for helping you, if your dad becomes a nuisance."

Stephanie shook her head. "Last I knew, Dad was still in Blackgate… because I helped put him there," she told her friends. 

That got both of them admiring their friend again. "And you say you look up to me," Cissie said in astonishment at Stephanie. "If you can help bring your own dad to justice, I think I can cope with mom's revelation."

"That's the spirit!"


End file.
